cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
Only the strongest will survive '' '' ''- '''Kai'' Hey I am Kai, I'm a Bounty hunter here is the first thing,you want me to do a job you better pay me well. Kai is a high classed skilled Bounty Hunter though he has seen people way better than him but Kai still one on the top. Kai met a Mandalorian named Spectra Ghost Phantom he later became Kai's master and taught him the Mandalorian ways. Through time Kai had learnd how to speak a little Mandalorian,how to fly a Mandalorian Jet pack and how to defeat a warrior with a light saber,dark saber or any weapon like these. Meet the Mandalorians and a Master Kai: got it, if you don't pay me I will kill you. Sith: don't worry you will get what you want. I was talking to the sith that hired me to kill some one Kai was hired to kill a Mandalorian named Spectra Ghost Phantom, he was on his way to Mandalore where he could find his target. Kai got to Mandalore but seemed lost, he checked his map there where five Mandalorian posts and then there was the HQ that was where I could find Phantom. Kai got on one of his speeders I started to drive to wards the Mandalorian's HQ. After three hours Kai finally reached the HQ, Kai still had the strenth to fight Phantom so he went inside the HQ two Mandalorians tried to stop him but he just took them down but one sounded the alarm. Kai did not want any one to see his face so he put on a hood with a mask that the sith gave him. More Mandalorians were coming Kai was stunning them because he did not want to kill them all he wanted was Phantom. He held one of the mandalorians by the neck and said Where is Spectra Ghost Phantom. I'm right here said a voice from the other side of the room. Kai turned around letting go of the Mandalorian, I see you have high class skills but can you beat me ''he side with a little grin. ''I'll take you down one shot one kill ''I said to him, I started shooting him but he dodged every shot ,I was astonished not even I could move with that kind of speed. Spectra came closer and closer I took a few steps back but he still got closer. He shot out a rocket from his jet,it caused heavy damage to the base but it missed me. He got close and side kicked my gun out of my hands then he said ''Still willing to fight me,I don't want to kill you I could use you ''he said as he lifted me up. ''I don't know,maybe but then a sith will be after me,I replied don't worry we can go take him down together but first you should res a little said Spectra Okay well I better go back to my ship for that I hope I can make it though. 'No need you can stay here for a while he said really? after all I did,wow thanks ''I said. I took of my hood and mask and spectra Showed me my room, I hide a little nap then I got up and went out my room I had my things with me I kept me sniper on my back I had my hood with me but I was not using it. When I got out I saw Spectra from the window training a Mandalorian at the training room, I went down to watch for while then Spectra called me up Um I don't want to train with you, your unbeatable I said to him ''Its okay this is just training he said back. We trained for to hours then we dueled I almost one but with Spectra's speed he was so fast I could barley see him. I asked Spectra if he could be my master and he said yes and so I was his apprentice. Be the sith kill the sith Kai: Okay so the plan is we enter the sith temple as sith then when he get close to the sith we attack him? Spectra: Yeah prrety much it,okay now lets go get some sith gear. Kai: Okay Me and Spectra had made a plan to take down the sith that is going to be after me for not killing Sepctra We got out sith gear and got to our ship,we headed to the planent Dathomir in search of the sith,we got in our sith gear while we where in the ship. Me and Spectra got out the ship when we arived two sith aproched us Take us to your master ''I said trying to use a sith like voice, they took us to the sith lord. ''Meet your doom sith, I chalenge you to a duel ''I said, ''I axept, winner gets oponents weapons he said as he was getting up. He turned on his lightsabers and I took out my dark saber that Spectra gave me,Spectra was standing at the gate watching me as I fought. We fought over an hour finaly,we were both tierd the sith force me to the wall and took both of his sabers after I hit them away. He itentended to stab me but I used all my strenth to grab my pistol from my side pocket and started to shoot the sith, he was so weak he could not block. I then ran, picked up my saber and just as he fell I stabed him. I was so tierd I fell. Spectra came and lifted me up, took me to the ship and we went back to Mandalore. He took me to the medic room where for other Mandalorians treated me, after a while I went to my room and changed to my normal clothes. Spectra came to see me we had a little talk he, gave me a Mandalorian helmet as a reward for winning my duel, he put the helmet on me and said you are now a Mandalorian. I smiled and then he left. Smuggler vs Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter